Dynamic positioning refers generically to an automated method of maintaining a vessel at a fixed location without mooring or anchoring the vessel. Systems are currently available that employ dynamic positioning on large vessels, such as drilling ships. These systems are typically used to maintain vessel station in deep water often for extended periods, over a fixed point on the seabed. They are complex and typically utilize multiple purpose-provided drop down azimuth thrusters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,636 discloses a dynamic positioning system which utilizes a steerable bow thruster, such as a trolling motor, to dynamically maintain a boat at a selected anchoring point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods that provide either or both of dynamic positioning and dynamic velocity control for a waterjet-propelled marine vessel and/or that at least provide the public with a useful choice.